


Next year all our troubles will be out of sight...

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [18]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Gen, Illnesses, Possible Character Death, Santa Clause, Sorry Not Sorry, Traditions, Val Might have a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions, Compromise, Santa Clause and Presents. All things that helps make Christmas what it is.<br/>And two different household coming together for the first time makes for an interesting time.<br/>Though some elf’s aren’t friendly at all...</p><p>Oh I suck at summary’s, just read it and you’ll find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next year all our troubles will be out of sight...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> Once again I was aiming for about a thousand words and pure Christmas, and once again Bragi snatched up the idea and ran off with it.  
> One of these days I’ll manage to catch him, I swear it. But for now you must live with late but long Calendar parts.

It’s their first Christmas since Mike and Val married and they moved to Auckland and everyone is both excited and nervous of how it’s going to turn out. Because Christmas is an important time in the Johnson family household. It’s the one time of year when everyone would put in the extra effort to get along in spite of the constant tension and their many differences.

There is something like a million traditions in their family concerning Christmas, as there is in every family, and now they have to try and figure out how they work with Val’s family traditions.

 

Mike would like to keep up the Johnsons tradition of an Advent Reef with candles for each Sunday of advent as the Scandinavian tradition dictates. Val is fine with that since it’s decorative and cheap.

Anders wants the tree to be real and living. Val isn’t too keen on that at first since in her family they’ve always had a plastic one and usually put it up on the 14’th and with a live tree she’s thinking it will drop needles everywhere, but when Anders explains that it won’t drop that many needles since it will be roots and all standing in a large decorative pot so it may be replanted after Christmas and used again and again until it gets too big, she agrees to the live tree and they in turn agree to put it up the 14’th if she wait’s with decorating it until around the 20’th. 

Ty would really, really like if they could bake together like they used to, and preferably the same kinds of cookies and cakes they are used to. Val loves baking and is used to doing the same even if a few of the cookies vary between them so she’s all for that. At least until she sees just how much of a mess Axl can make out of something as simple as cutting out the dough. She comforts herself that it’s just the once a year and that Axl will grow out of being that messy with time. After all Ty and Mike only have a few specks of dough and a light dusting of flour and sugar like her. Anders looks almost cleaner after baking than before, and if she hadn’t seen for herself that he had been actively involved even to the extent of helping Axl with cutting and decorating she would have accused him of not having been involved in the baking at all.

Axl insists on a chocolate calendar and on the fact that they hand out the presents one by one and watch as everyone opens their gifts before they hand out the next one. A fact which everyone else finds amusing since Axl is usually complaining that it takes ages before he’s gotten all his presents that way. Val is used to every present being handed out at once and everyone just unwrapping and then everyone would go around and look at the others gifts after, but it’s the only part of Christmas that Axl’s insistent on and Christmas is primarily for the children so she concedes the point.

Val in turn insists on hanging Mistletoe, which the Johnsons have never used but is fine with, and she has something like a million little figurines, wreaths, garlands and Christmassy candleholders, tablecloths, mugs, plates and even curtains. It’s a bit much for the three older Johnson brothers but Axl loves it and Val has been very accommodating towards their wishes so they agree to her putting it up, though Anders and Ty refuse to let her put up more than a mock pine garland with lights in their room. Val is a bit disappointed but as Mike points out: it is their room not anyone else’s. She manages to get in one more piece of decoration though by gifting Anders a plastic gingerbread house for his fish. It looks like something out of a children’s fairytale and Anders is quite happy to let his fish get something as well this Christmas, so the little house goes in and the fish loves it. It’s what get Val her first true smile from Anders, and in turn a beaming one from the rest of the family. It makes her a little ashamed that she’d done it as rouse but she wisely keeps that fact to herself. 

 

Stockings will be hung they all agree on that, but Val is only used to getting something in it on Christmas morning and the brothers are used to having something in the stocking every day, even if it’s only a cookie or two wrapped in tinfoil. They compromise and they now have their pick of one cheap thing every day or a better one every Sunday of advent. Well Ty and Anders does, everyone agrees Axl will get something every day and something a little better on Sundays. Anders chooses advents presents that since they will get cookies and such anyway during Christmas and Ty, not being an idiot, goes along with.

 

Christmas dinner is another point they can’t quite agree on.

Val wants turkey like she’s always had. With sprouts, cranberry sauce, roast potatoes, bread sauce and little meat pies. 

The others want either roast duck or roast pork with crackling, preferably both as they usually do, but they are sort of willing to settle for just one. With white potatoes, sugared potatoes, hot pickled red cabbage, cowberry compote, sugary apples, plain salted crisps and a sauce that’s to die for. 

Val argues that one turkey will feed them all while one duck wont. “And any meat left over will make great sandwiches.” She points out when they are discussing how tight money will be around Christmas.

Mike can see her point, but argues back that that aside from her Anders is the only one who will even eat sprouts. And that neither he nor Anders likes turkey.

“I’ll eat it if I have to, but I’d rather not to be honest.” He says.

“It’s too dry and boring, like eating expensive sawdust.” Anders says when asked about his opinion because Val can’t believe anyone not liking turkey. 

Val is very reluctant, but in the end it’s four against one and she can’t claim she doesn’t actually like either of the dishes like Mike and Anders can. So it’s pork and duck for Christmas. 

It does lift her spirits somewhat when Mike promises to do let her in on the secret family recipe for the sauce and Ty and Anders willingly offers to peel the potatoes and show her how to make the sugary apples, which she’s never tasted before. 

 

But that’s nothing compared to the argument about WHEN it’s Christmas.

Val claims the morning of the 25’th like most in the old English colonies does. 

The Johnsons claim it’s the 24’th, especially the evening, like most of the continent of Europe does. But then they do have very strong Scandinavian roots. 

Ty, ever the one seeking to bring peace, is the one that suggests they have two Christmases.

A suggestion that has Axl’s eyes wide and if he’d had a tail it would be wagging fast enough to send him airborne at the thought of all the presents and food.

Mike explains that that is not a good idea, if for no other reason than the fact that they don’t have the money.

Anders suggest they leave one present for Christmas morning and they have the fry up that Val’s family traditionally had there and then eat the Christmas leftovers with the meat pies and roast potatoes Val wanted to have for Christmas.

Val agrees to this on the condition that she can also have her sprouts, which Anders is the first to agree to since being the only Johnson to like them after mum died he never gets them anymore.

 

Christmas is all about comprise it seems to Val, but she will admit she’s quite enjoyed it so far and she’s learned a few new recipes and tricks along the way.

Right now they have just finished getting in the tree and Ty is sweeping the floor of any dirt and needles that may have littered as they carried the big thing in while Val and Mike argue about whether the tree is crooked or not. 

“The tree is not crocked. It’s just been shoved a little when we got it in. Straighten it and it will be good to go.” Anders says from his seat on the couch where he’s all but collapsed after carrying in the tree with Mike. 

A quick look confirms Anders claim and with a few tucks and padding of dirt the tree is as perfect as when they bought it.

Val really wants to decorate it right away but Mike reminds her of their deal.

“Just lights and the star then?” Val asks.

“Okay lights and the star.” Mike agrees and smiles as Val squeals and kisses him enthusiastically before she dashes of to get the lights.

Axl helps her as much as he’s able then begs for someone to take him to see Santa.

“All the others in my class have been already. I want to be sure my wish list get’s to the elf’s in time for them to make the toys!” 

“We can all go to the mal and you can see Santa while we shop.” Val says, she hasn’t done all her shopping yet and this is as good a time as any since the dough her and Ty made last night for Klejner has a few hours to go before it’s perfect according to Ty who, Val has discovered, knows an amazing amount about baking. 

“Yayh! I’ll go get my coat.” Axl yells and rushes towards the hall, only stopping to wake Anders who’s somehow managed to dose off on the couch. “Wake up Anders we’re going to see Santa!”

“Yippi.” Anders gets out and smiles at Axl, though he sounds anything but enthusiastic to Mike’s ears.

“You do know what you just got yourself into right?” Mike asks Val as he turns of the lights and checks that all the windows are closed.

“What do you mean?” Val asks back from where she’s double checking what they have in the fridge.

“You just agreed to take Axl, who’s been eating cookies and sugary stuff all morning to a mal crawling with people and the queue to see Santa is going to be epic. Especially when Axl will be even more hyped out that usual.” Mike says as he grabs his keys.

“Oh I’m sure you’re exaggerating.” Val says smiling as she ushers Ty and Anders out the door, Axl is already at the car yelling at them to hurry up.

 

“Holy Christmas tree.” Val exclaims as she sees the amount of people in the mal, and more importantly the seemingly never ending line to get to Santa.

“I had no idea there was this many kids in Auckland.” Val says and gulps.

“Why should you? You’ve never had reason to do more than glance at the line before now.” Mike says and hands Ty and Anders their Christmas allowance. “Now only spend it on presents for the others you got me?” He admonishes.

“Yeah Mike we know.” Anders says and pockets the money so fast it’s like he used magic. “Come on Ty, I’ll show you that thing we talked about for you know who.” He says and the two of them are off before Mike can do more that shout at them to be back by the car by three thirty at the latest.

“Kids.” Val says and grins. “So I’ll meet you back here once I’m done...” She begins but Mike interrupts her.

“Oh no, you were the one who promised to take Axl to Santa, you get to stand in line with him while the rest of us shop.”

“But...”

“I did warn you before December that we should get this over with in a hurry, you were the one that didn’t want to go before now.”

“I have a list a mile long.” Val tries and shows Mike the list, which he takes and kisses her on the cheek. 

“I’ll handle the list, you better go with Axl before he loses his patience.” He grins and hurries of as Axl comes running back and get’s Val.

“Come on Val, we could have been four people longer to the front if you’d hurry!”

Val sighs and puts on her best smile. 

“Sure Axl, I’m coming now.” She’ll be fine, after all how long can this take?

 

“Are we Ever going to see Santa?” Axl asks for the fifth time. And Val is tempted to ask the universe the very same question. It seems to her that they have been standing in this spot for hours already. Looking at her watch she is shocked to notice that she’s not far off.

“One hour thirty minutes?!?” She exclaims causing some of the other adults in line to groan or snort.

“You sound like this is your first time?” The woman in front of them says and cast a questioning look at Axl.

“It is, he’s my husband’s brother.” Val explains. 

“Ahh I see. Well welcome to Christmas hell, last year we had to wait almost three hours to get to Santa.” The woman says and sips at a water bottle. “You learn to come prepared.” She says and winks before turning back to her twin girls.

The man behind her offers his kid a present here and now if she can skip seeing Santa and wait until next weekend where she’s by her mum. The kid agrees and Val feels sorry for the kids mum and a bit envious of the man. Maybe...?

“Say Axl...”

“I’m seeing Santa.” Axl says voice firm.

So much for that idea.

 

Fifteen minutes later she’s brought out of her stupor by Anders arriving.

“Hey Val can I have the keys to the car? I want to get my shopping in there but I can’t find Mike anywhere.”

Val is about to hand over the keys when she gets an idea.

“Hey Anders how would you like to earn a little extra spending cash?”

“Well sure, how?”

“Take my place in line with Axl while I shop?” Val begs.

Anders eyes the line.

“How much?” He asks.

“Five dollars?” Val tries. 

Anders scoffs.

“Not a chance.”

“Ten? Fifteen?!”

“Fifteen, a box of candy canes, the good ones, and you have to put my shopping in the car, then you have a deal.”

They shake on it and Val gladly hands over the money, takes the bags from Anders and all but run from there to get her oven shopping done, and maybe find Mike and let him know she’s not amused by him leaving her to rot in that line.

Axl is confused when he turns around and spots Anders instead of Val, he’d been so focused on keeping an eye on the movement in the line that he’d failed to even notice his brothers arrival let alone his and Val’s exchange.

“I have better connections to Santa.” Anders explains and winks at his baby brother.

“You do?” Axl asks and Anders nods.

“Sure do, why I predict that any minute now Santa will come around that corner over there and he’ll have a bag full of sweets with him.” Anders says and points to a corner with a sign saying ‘Employees Only’.

Several of the other kids in line have turned to look at him at that claim and several adults groan that the stupid kid will get the children’s hopes up. But then, lo and behold, Santa comes walking out with a bag over his shoulder.

“Hey Santa!” Anders calls out loudly and the old man turn towards him and once he spots the blonde waving at him smiles and heads over.

“Wow.” Axl, and several other kids, whispers in amazement. 

“Hey Anders, have you been good this year?” Santa asks and Anders beams at him.

“Oh you know same old same old.”

Santa laughs at that.

“So I should look for you on the naughty list?”

Axl gasps at that. ‘Anders isn’t getting presents?!?’

“I’m not naughty, just misunderstood.” Anders says calmly and smiles.

“Ah yes I keep forgetting that.” Santa says and winks, then looks down at Axl. “And you must be Anders brother, Axl right?”

Axl nods.

“And have you been a good boy this year Axl?”

“Yes?” Axl answers, now that he thinks it over he might not have been as good as he could have been, and you don’t lie to Santa you just don’t.

“Oh? You don’t sound sure.” Santa says.

“Course he has.” Anders says and ruffles Axl’s hair. “He and Ty are the best little brothers in the world.”

Axl beams and hugs Anders.

“Is that so? Well Anders has never lied about something like that so it must be true. So what do you want for Christmas Axl?” Santa asks and bends down so Axl can whisper in his ear.

“Oh I’m sure Santa can do something about that.” He assures Axl and hands both him and Anders a candy cane before he moves on to the next child in the line.

“See? I told you I knew Santa.” Anders says as he leads Axl out of the line since they’ve already seen and spoken to Santa.

“Cool.” Axl says and gazes admiringly up at Anders as he munches on the candy cane. 

“So we have some time before we have to be by the car, want to go grab a soda and you can tell me what you asked Santa for, just so I can remind him?”

“Yes please.” Axl says and takes Anders hand as they walk to the food court. 

 

On the way back home Axl tells the others how Santa knew Anders and that he came straight for them while they stood in line.

Val frowns a little at this, but she can’t really blame Anders since he couldn’t have known that the extra Santa would come just then and she was the one that suggested the deal in the first place.

Once they are home and everyone carries their own shopping into their rooms to be wrapped or just hidden Ty ask Anders about it.

“It was Mr Jones, you know my old English teacher? I ran into him when I was looking for Mike and we talked a bit, he told me he was playing Santa and that he was just heading in to change now so I took the opportunity and called him over.”

“And now Axl thinks you have a direct link to Santa. Clever.” Ty acknowledges and shoves the gifts for Mike and Val into the bottom of the closet before he throws Anders out so he can wrap his present in peace.

 

Axl is extra attentive towards Anders now that he knows his brother has a link to Santa, so he’s the first one to notice that his brother is a little sluggish in his movements and he doesn’t eat all that much, not that he ever did but he even leaves some of the bacon on his plate and Anders loves bacon just as much as Axl does.

“Anders you okay?” Axl asks in a near whisper, as Val dishes out seconds to the rest of them and Anders waves her off with a gesture to the food still on his plate.

Anders looks at him like he’s a little surprised that Axl would notice but then he catches Axl’s eye darting to his bacon and smiles.

“I’m okay Axl, just not all that hungry. Would you like...” He says and only just begins pointing at the bacon before Axl has made it disappear. “I guess you did.” Anders says fondly and Axl grins sheepishly.

After dinner is over and the dishes are done it’s time for making the Klejner.

Anders begs out and reasons that Ty is the better at making them of the two and he has Val and Axl to help him so he doesn’t need Anders cluttering up the kitchen.

Instead Anders goes to wrap Ty’s present now that Ty is busy in the kitchen.

When Mike knocks on the door later to tell him the cakes are ready, he doesn’t get a response, and when he opens the door to cheek Anders is curled up in bed fast asleep so Mike lets him be.

 

**********

 

The next morning Ty wakes first when the alarm clock blares as usual, but unlike usual Anders doesn’t come climbing down from the top bunk in a race to get to the bathroom first, in fact Anders doesn’t even respond to the alarm.

Ty get’s up and climbs up to get a look at his brother.

Anders looks sweaty and when Ty puts his hand on his forehead he feels warm, oh sure he’s always been the warmer of the two of them but not by this much unless he’s ill.

“Anders? Anders wake up.” Ty pokes at his brother’s shoulder, with little effect besides making Anders groan slightly and turn away from Ty’s probing finger.

Ty places his cold hands on the part of Anders’ bare chest that’s peeking out over the covers and Anders wakes with a yell.

“For fucks sake Ty. That’s cold.” Anders scolds as he sways a little even in a sitting position, then grabs his head. “Ouch.” He mumbles and slowly lies down again.

“Hey you can’t go back to sleep we have to get up and go to school.” Ty says.

Anders merely grunts and pulls his covers over his head until only his nose can be seen.

Ty sighs.

“You’re sick aren’t you?”

“Mmmmm.” Anders groans, then fights his way out of the covers again. “No, no I’m up just give me a second.” Then he slowly climbs down the ladder, nearly managing to trip twice.

“Oh yeah, the very picture of health you are.” Ty agrees and rolls his eyes at the one finger salute Anders sends him as he makes his way to the bathroom.

Anders is a bit slower in the bathroom than usual but Ty figured he would be so he’s put over some toast for the both of them by the time Anders emerges from the bathroom fully dressed and freshly showered.

“Thanks.” Anders says and nibbles the toast without buttering it, which just convinces Ty that his brother is coming down with something.

“You should tell Mike that you are feeling poorly and stay home, no reason to get sick this close to Christmas.” Ty tries again.

“It’s nothing.” Anders says but winces when his head tropes. “Okay so maybe it’s a cold, but Mike won’t let me stay home for a cold that’s not even set in yet so stop your fretting mother hen, and let’s get going.” Anders says and grabs their lunches from the fridge and calls Axl out of the bathroom. Axl is a frequent messy eater so he eats before he dresses for school. 

Anders is right of course. 

When Ty mentions to Mike as they get in the car that Anders is poorly, Mike feels his head and declares him fine to go to school since he’s neither burning up nor showing any symptoms other than the headache Anders reluctantly admits to. Axl sits as close to Anders as he can in the car and wants to hold his hand, which Anders lets him much to Ty’s amazement.

Ty however is also right, and by lunch time Anders has developed the symptoms Mike had been demanding that morning. 

Once they he gets home Anders heads straight for the bathroom where he takes a long hot shower to help his cramping and sore muscles relax and loosen the snot Anders swears he can feel bubbling in his head.

Afterwards he dresses warmly in an old worn flannel shirt and a pair of old sweats that used to be Mikes once upon a long ago. 

“U-oh.” Axl says once he sees Anders emerge from the bathroom. Because Anders doesn’t wear cloths like that unless he’s really feeling poorly. 

“You okay Anders?” Axl asks as he sits down beside his brother at the kitchen table so they can do their homework, not that there is much of it this close to the end of the school year.

“Not really Axl.” Anders confesses and coughs a little.

Axl jumps down and rushes over to get a glass that he fills with water and brings back to the table.

“Here Anders.” He says and hands his brother the glass.

“Oh. Thank you Axl, that’s very kind of you.” Anders says truly grateful and more than a little confused at Axl’s helpfulness. “Let’s look at your math problem then shall we?” Anders says once he’s taken a long soothing drink of the cold water.

“Okay.” Axl reluctantly agrees and get’s out his own school books.

 

During the relatively short amount of time it takes Anders to help Axl with his school work and for Ty to join them and get going on his homework Anders has to take several breaks to catch his breath after coughing.

“Dry spots.” He claims every time Axl or Ty starts to ask if he’s okay.

They’ve just finished up the last of it when Val tells them to clear the table of their things, and then for Anders to come peel the potatoes and Ty to set the table.

 

“Can I please be excused?” Anders says about halfway through peeling.

“No Anders, we finish what we start.” Val says without looking up from where she’s seasoning the pork chops.

“I don’t feel so good.” Anders confesses and when Axl looks up from the picture book he’s flipping through Anders does seem a bit green.

“I’ll peel the rest of the potatoes.” Axl says, puts the book down and drags his little footstool over so he can reach the sink.

“Thanks Axl.” Anders manages to cough out before he hurries to the bathroom where he can be heard trying to cough up a lung.

“Really.” Val says and looks towards the bathroom with disapproval. “There is no need for such theatrics.” Then she turns to Axl. “But you are a very sweet boy for wanting to help your brother.” She says and pets Axl on the head. “Even if his sudden illness is an act.” She mumbles but not low enough that Axl misses it.

“Anders is ill.” He states, not understanding how Val can doubt him. Anders never play sick or ill, in fact it’s nearly impossible to get him to admit he’s ever ill, and now he has on his ‘I’m not well’ cloths as Ty calls them, and he’s coughing like he’s choking. 

But still Val doesn’t seem to understand so Axl repeats. “Anders is really ill. He is.”

“Oh you are a sweetie Axl, but I don’t think so.” 

Axl is about to defend his brother when Mike comes in.

“Hey buddy, you on kitchen duty now?” Mike says and ruffles Axl’s hair.

“Anders is ill.” Axl repeats.

Mike lifts an eyebrow and looks at Val.

“He got ‘sick’ almost as soon as he had to peel the potatoes.” Val says, her belief that Anders is faking clear.

Mike snorts.

“No, he’s really ill.” Axl insists.

“I think he tricked you Axl.” Mike says. “Let me take over here you go back to what you were doing.” Mike says, lifts Axl down and takes over peeling the potatoes. 

“But...” Axl begins.

“Scoot buddy before Val finds something else for you to do.” Mike says and Axl makes his way towards the bathroom.  
If he can’t help Anders in the kitchen maybe he can help him not be so sick?

 

The door to the bathroom isn’t locked so Axl goes in.

Anders sits on the edge of the bathtub leaning against the cistern eyes closed and breathing in shallow little pants. 

If he’s not sick then Axl is one of Santa’s elf’s.

“You are sick Anders.” 

“No, just a little ill is all.” Anders says and sends Axl a tight smile.

“I’ll help.” Axl says with the same sort of conviction the early Christians showed.

“Oh?” Anders says intrigued despite himself in Axl’s newfound helpful and attentiveness. 

“Yes.” Axl confirms then seems to lose a bit of his confidence. “How do I help?” He asks and Anders laughs until he can’t breathe for coughing.

 

Axl ends up helping by getting Ty to move his bedding into the top bunk and Anders down to the bottom one so Anders won’t have to bother with making the climb up and down when he has to go to the bathroom or get some water or something like that.

Axl even helps straighten Anders sheets and fluff his pillow which amuses Ty, who’s not so slow he hasn’t figured out it’s the Santa connection making Axl do this, to no end.

Anders has regained his breath and momentum by the time Val calls them to dinner, but even if he only put’s the absolute minimum on his plate he ends up pushing it around after just a few bites.

“Aren’t you hungry Anders?” Axl asks and shoves the peas nearer to his brother. Anders loves peas so maybe he’ll eat some of those Axl figures.

“Not really Axl, why don’t you have my meat?” Anders says and pushes his plate with the nearly intact pork chop towards Axl.

Axl eyes up the meat hungrily. He wants it, but he wants Anders to be well as well.

“If you’re sure.” Axl says. Anders just gives him a tired smile, pushes the meat onto Axl’s plate and then coughs into his napkin.

“Can I be excused please?” Anders asks and is already getting up in anticipation of a yes. 

“Sure just wash of your plate.” Mike says when he tears away his attention from what he and Val had been discussing and gives the nod yes, a light frown forming as he notices Anders slight lethargy when he moves away from the table. Mike cast a look at Anders plate as he passes him on his way to the sink. But the plate is near empty, the meat all gone.

‘Well at least he ate something. So it can’t be that bad.’ Mike thinks, but he’s failed to notice that Axl got Anders piece. 

Val looks on Anders with a frown sure he’s just leaving as a demonstration because he had to do the potatoes, which he managed to slink out of with his little act of illness. Well she’ll not have anyone skulking off, so she’ll just call on him to do the dishes instead then.

 

By the time the rest of them are done, Axl finishing first and only just remembering to say thank you and asking to be excused trots over to the couch where Anders had gone to check on his brother, Anders is in no state to do all that much, much less something like lifting heavy pot’s and pan’s for cleaning.

Axl places his little hand on Anders forehead and frowns at the heat he feels and the sluggish way Anders eyes finds his.

“You Are sick Anders.” Axl accuses with a stern and disappointed look.

“Sorry.” Is all Anders can think to say, his head swimming and his thoughts unclear. He knows Axl is right though, he’s sick with some kind of fever.

“Mike, Anders is sick.” Axl says as he comes back into the kitchen.

“Again? He certainly has a knack for getting ill when he’s assigned a chore.” Val says as she’s clearing the table.

“No he doesn’t.” Axl says confused as to why Val would say such a thing. Anders might whine that he doesn’t want to do something, but he always does what he’s asked to...sooner or later.

Val rolls her eyes and Mike pats her on the back.

“Why don’t I go take a look at this illness, huh?”

Val smiles at him.

“Sure, se if you can’t find ‘cure’ for what ails him.”

 

Mike heads over to the couch where he expects to find Anders lounging comfortably, only he doesn’t look at all comfortable, his skin flushed and sweaty eyes glazed and unfocused.

“Well shit, you really are ill.” Mike says and feels Anders forehead which is damn hot.

“I told you so.” Axl says with a reproachful note to his voice.

“So you did buddy, so you did. Come on Anders, let’s get you to bed buddy.” Mike says and tries to help Anders stand so he can get to bed. Only Anders seems to have lost communication between his legs and his brain because he can’t seem to get his legs under him and only looks at Mike in confusion at his lack of control.

‘Fuck it.’ Mike thinks and with surprisingly ease lifts his brother into his arms and carries him into his and Ty’s bedroom where, to Mike’s surprise, Anders bedding has already been moved to the lover bunk and Ty is already throwing back the blankets to let Mike get Anders settled.

It’s been some time since Mike has had to help anyone but Axl get ready for bed, but Anders is pliant as a ragdoll and it takes little time to get of his sweats and the flannel and into a t-shirt instead. It’s been a hot summers day but Mike figures Anders could use the extra layer if he’s sick.

“Night buddy, see if you can’t get well for tomorrow okay?” Mike says as he tucks Anders in.

Anders doesn’t answer in words but give a small movement that could be a nod.

 

Axl is waiting for Mike outside the door to Ty and Anders room.

“I want to stay with Anders.” He says.

“No buddy you better sleep in your own bed, and Anders will probably be fine by morning.” Mike says and tries to steer Axl back to the living room.

“Then I’m getting him a glass of water.” Axl says and goes to do just that.

 

“You drinking water Axl? Wouldn’t you rather have juice?” Val asks when she sees Axl pour the glass of water.

“No, it’s for Anders.” Axl says and carries the glass away only spilling a little twice which is practically a record for him.

“He has him fetching water now?” Val says a little angry when Mike comes back.

“No Axl insisted. And he really is sick, I doubt he’ll be able to go to school tomorrow.” Mike says and starts in on the dishes.

“Sick? Then should Axl be going in to him? He could be contagious.” Val says.

Mike snorts.

“I highly doubt it, but it’s too late anyway, they spend all afternoon together doing home work remember?”

“Still no need to take chances. Maybe Ty could sleep in Axl’s room? Just for tonight at least.” Val suggests.

Mike is about to deny the need when Val interrupts him.

“If it’s bad enough you don’t think Anders can go to school tomorrow then it could be contagious, and we don’t want Ty or Axl getting ill this close to Christmas.”

“Okay, I’ll go get Ty’s bedding and mattress as soon as I’ve finished here.”

“No, do it now, I’ll finish up here.” Val says and shoves Mike away.

“Yes mam.” Mike says and salutes Val who flicks water after him in retaliation.

 

Ty doesn’t really want to sleep in Axl’s room, but he gives in with a minimum of fuss. 

Axl is another matter.

“But who will look after Anders then?” He asks as Mike and Ty arrange the bedding in the luckily just tidied room.

“Anders will be fine, besides you already got him water didn’t you?” Mike asks.

“Yeah I guess.” Axl says and shrugs.

 

The next morning Axl insists on cheeking up on Anders as soon as they get up.

Mike is just exiting Anders room when they exit Axl’s room and he stops them from entering Ty and Anders room.

“Anders is still sick, so I think it’s best if we let him sleep. You boys come along now and I’ll get you breakfast.” Mike says and herd them into the kitchen despite Axl’s protests that he needs to check on Anders.

“It’s nice of you to want to help him Axl, but what he really needs now is sleep. Now would you like cereal or toast, or maybe yoghurt?” Mike asks as he rummages through the fridge.

“Toast, with chocolate spread.” Axl says and Ty chooses cereal.

Once Mike has served them he goes to talk with Val.

“So Anders is not alright Ty?” Axl asks as he follows Mike with his eyes as he leaves the kitchen.

“No Axl, Anders is sick. I’m sure he will be alright soon though.” Ty asks and eats his cereal.

Axl just sighs and munches his toast, his eyes are glued to the hallway leading to Anders room and he has a thoughtful look in his eyes. 

“Anders needs to get better Ty or it won’t be Christmas.” Axl says and Ty is a little torn trying to figure if Axl means because it wouldn’t be the same if Anders was sick or if Axl is worried about his presents.

 

Val isn’t pleased when Mike tells her Anders will be staying home, but there is little she can do once Mike says his brother is not well enough to go to school today. But at least he’s confident that they can leave him alone for the day and he will be fine.

“He’s nearly fifteen Val, not five. He won’t lick the outlets and climb the curtains.” Mike grins at her concerned look, and Val blushes at being found out.

“He’s a sick boy who’s going to be in bed most of the day, and if he does get hungry he has his lunch bag he can eat. So don’t fret your pretty little head.”

“I can’t help it, you would have thought I was used to it from class but I’ve never been the one responsible like this before.”

“You’re doing fine honey, the fact that you worry does you credit. Now come on or you’ll be late, we all will.”

“Bye Anders!” Axl yells as they all leave for school and work.

 

***********

 

Axl is the first to get home, and he heads straight for Anders room.

Only Anders isn’t there.

“Anders? Anders.” Axl calls and he hears coughing from the living room.

He finds Anders lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and dosing. He rouses a little as he sees Axl though and even manages a sort of crooked smile.

“Hey Anders.” Axl says and doesn’t really know if he should go to his brother or stay at a safe distance.

“Hey.” Anders voice is a raspy whispers barely reaching Axl’s ears.

Axl looks as his brother who’s shivering under his blanket even if it’s a very warm day.

This is a good chance to score point Axl thinks and set’s his point gathering mission in motion at once by getting Anders first another blanket, which he drapes over him and then asks him if he wants anything to drink or eat.

Anders blinks a little in confusion but eventually smiles tentatively and says he’s still got his lunch bag if Axl would mind getting that.

Axl bring it over and helps Anders sit up, getting him pillows and rearranging the blankets.

Anders only really wants the juice carton but Axl looks so crestfallen at that, that Anders ends up eating almost half of the banana as well. The rest though is more than he can even wrap his head around right now and even the thought of eating anymore makes him queasy so he persuades Axl that it’s more than okay for him to eat the four sandwich squares as his after school snack instead of the carrots and apples Val insists on.

Axl is only too happy to help out and keep quiet about this, and he happily makes every last crumb disappear even managing to be almost tidy in his eating for once. 

Normally Axl would go play until Ty and Anders was home and then he would do his homework alongside them, but Anders is already home now, but he’s sick so Axl isn’t sure if he should go play or do his homework.

In the end he decides that homework will earn him more credits with Santa so he drags his schoolbag to the coffee table and opens up his book on his reading assignment.

“Will you help me?” Axl asks and Anders nods, it’s a little sluggish but it is a nod, so Axl sits down beside Anders so he can see the same page as Axl and begins reading.

 

By the time Ty is home Axl’s homework is long finished and Axl is quietly playing with a couple of his toy cars on the carpet in front of the television. He puts his finger to his mouth when he sees Ty in a universal sign of being quiet, and that’s when Ty notices Anders sleeping on the couch. Every remote and magazine they own seems to be piled on the coffee table within easy reach of the sleeping blonde, and Ty gathers that Axl is taking his quest to get firmly on Santa’s ‘nice’ list is at work here. Which Axl all but confirms when he says that he’s already done his homework.

 

Val is the next person to come home and she seems a bit put out that Anders is on the couch but Axl just shushes her when she asks if he shouldn’t be in his bed.

She’s looking at options for dinner when Axl comes up to her.

“Can we have soup?” He asks.

“Soup, yes we can have soup.” She says as she confirms that she has the ingredients for vegetable soup. Then she looks at Axl again. “I didn’t think you liked soup all that much Axl?” 

“It’s okay.” Axl says and looks into the living room. “It’s for Anders, so he can get better. Sick people eat soup in all the movies and then get better.” Axl confides in her all smiles at his own cleverness. 

Val has to smile at that.

“Well it’s worth a try and soup is good for you even when you aren’t sick.” She says and Axl wrinkles his nose a little.

“Can I help make it?” He begs then adds, “I finished my homework, Anders said I read really well today.” He puffs out his little chest as he says this, and Val knows he’s proud as a peacock because Anders doesn’t exactly shower you with compliments unless he feels you’ve genuinely earned them or he wants something. 

Seeing the amount of things on the table Val figures that’s what Anders had wanted from Axl. She frowns. ‘sure he’s sick, but to use his little brother like that.’ Well Val will make it up to Axl.

“I’m sure you did very well. And yes if you want to you can help make soup, but only if you want to.”

“I do.” Axl confirms and he does seem very enthused about it when he helps her peel, chop and cut vegetables for the soup. Not much skill, but lots and lots of enthusiasm.

“There now it just has to simmer for an hour or two and it’s done.” Val says and throws the last of the carrot peels into the garbage. “Why don’t we make some more decorations to put on the tree?” She suggests and Axl is all for that.

And it’s good fun and family time, even if Axl keeps turning around to look at Anders every few minutes and runs down every time he coughs to hear if he needs anything.

 

Mike arrives home just in time to get a shower before dinner is ready.

With Mikes help Anders manages to stacker to the table and with Axl a very chipper helper and coach manages nearly half a portion before he asks for help to get back to the couch.

“Shouldn’t you rather go to bed?” Val asks, she really does think it would be better for Anders and damn it she would like to use her couch television.

“O-Okay.” Anders says and looks at his feet. “Bedroom Mike?” He asks.

“Sure buddy want me to carry you?”

“No, I can walk just please not to quick.” Anders says clinging to what dignity he has.

Though as soon as they are out of sight of the others he begs Mike to help him to bathroom first, and after that he’s drained enough that he allows Mike to carry him the last few meters which Mike will privately admit worries him a bit.

 

Ty is told that he’s spending another night on Axl’s floor and he nods in resignation of the fact that Val is being slightly ridicules since he’s been in the same room as Anders for hours now. 

Axl wants to go cheek on Anders before bed but Val only allows him to open the door and look in from the threshold.

“See, fine. Now off to bed you little troll.” She says and shoos him away. 

 

The next morning Ty doesn’t even say anything, he just joins Axl in heading to his room to see how Anders is doing.

Like the previous morning Mike is already there.

When he sees them standing in the door Mike stops them from entering.

“No don’t come in boys. Anders is still sick and I don’t think you should risk coming in here just now. Ty could you make Axl some breakfast and then send Val in here?”

“Sure. Come on Axl, let’s get you feed.” Ty says trying to sound unconcerned, but it’s difficult when someone as laid back as Mike seemed genuinely concerned. 

 

Ty sends Val to Mike the second he sees her.

“Mike you wanted me?” She asks as she peers into the boys room.

“Always.” Mike is quick to answer, which draws a smile from Val.

Then he turns serious. “I’m staying home today.” He tells her as she enters the room. “I don’t like how out of it he is, and I think his fever is really bad. Could you get me the thermometer?”

“Sure honey.” Val answers, she has to admit Anders does look really sick, and goes to get it from their bathroom.

As she comes back with it Mike has trouble getting Anders to understand that he shouldn’t bite down on the thermometer, but eventually they get a reading.

“40.3” Mike says and curses when he sees the result. “I’m calling a doctor, can you take the boys to school?”

“Of course.” Val says and kisses Mike on his brow.

 

“Come on boys finish up quickly, I’m taking you to school today.” Val says as she enters the kitchen where Ty and Axl are just finishing their breakfast.

“Mike isn’t driving us?” Ty asks, clearly wanting Val to elaborate.

But Val don’t think it’s a good idea to tell them that Mike will be calling a doctor for their very ill brother so she just shakes her head.

“No he has other things to do this morning, so you’re riding with me. Now come on.” She ushers them to the coat rack and then out to the car.

 

***********

 

She really should have told them something, because they both saw her get the thermometer and they both heard Mike swear loudly and then she’d come out looking flustered and getting them out of the house as quickly as humanly possible. 

Which means that Ty get’s his first ever note that he’s inattentive in class. They talk about giving him detention but at hearing they want to keep him late he breaks down and cries. When he tells the principal that his brother is very ill but he doesn’t know how ill and, and maybe even dying, the principal immediately tears up the note. No pupil in her school is going to get a note for being concerned about their sibling welfare, especially not this close to Christmas.

She’s about to call Mr Johnson to ask if he can come pick Ty up, when Axl’s teacher comes in with a crying Axl, who only sobs harder once he sees Ty.

“I want to go home to Anders.” Axl sobs and Ty starts sniffing again.

The principal dials but no one answers so she leaves a message for Mr Johnson to call her as soon as he gets the message, even if it’s after school hours, she would like to talk to him. 

The two boys allowed to go sit in the empty lunchroom and one of the lunch ladies comes to give them a couple of cookies and a carton of juice.

Mike comes by not an hour later to get them and they cling to him like they haven’t since just after mum died.

“Is Anders dead?” Axl asks and Mike shakes his head, not comprehending how Axl could have gotten that idea into his head.

“No he’s not dead Axl, but he is a very ill boy right now. I think he’d like it if we went to visit him.”

“Visit?” Axl says not understanding how you visit someone who lives in the same house as you.

“He’s, he’s in hospital isn’t he?” Ty asks.

“Yes he is.” Mike answers gravely. He himself was quite shocked still.

He’d been scared shitless when Anders had had a seizure just minutes after the others had left. Luckily the doctor had arrived only a few minutes later, thank god they were in Auckland and not Norsewood, and he’d gotten it under control pretty fast.

It had been caused by Anders very high fever the doctor had explained, but what had caused Anders fever in the first place he hadn’t been able to find out, so he’d called for an ambulance and had Anders emitted for further tests.

Mike had turned on his phone to call Val and tell her when he’d heard the message from the principal and driven straight here.

“So we need to get back to him. Come on grab you things, all of them the principal has given you an early end of year.” And she had, after all there had only been two days left and everyone knew you didn’t teach much those two days.

 

******

 

Later Ty wouldn’t be able to tell anyone much about the drive or how the hospital rooms looked like, only that there was a lot of white and a really misplaced wreath in one window, but he could describe in detail how many tubes and wires was attached to his brother as he lay in the big bed seeming to be almost as small, if not smaller, than Axl.

Not that they were able to get that close to him, because he was behind glass and closed doors with big yellow signs with word Ty only vaguely knew warning them off.

The doctor spoke to Mike in hushed tones and gestured to Axl and Ty more than once, before they all went into another room where the doctor asked them questions both about Anders and about them self.

No none of them had felt in anyway poorly or overly tired.

No Anders hadn’t thrown up as far as they knew.

Yes Axl had noticed Anders was a bit off as far back as the 14’th.

No none of them had anything to eat the others didn’t as far as they knew. 

Well there was that soda Anders had gotten Axl and himself, and that piece of fruit cake the lady serving them had given them, but Axl hadn’t taken more than one bite of his since he didn’t like currants and so he’d spit it out the second he’d tasted it.

The doctor seemed very interested so Axl told him as much as he could remember about where and when they had gotten the cake. 

No they hadn’t paid for it, the lady had just given it to them.

No not everyone in line had gotten a piece.

Yes they had all been children or at least no older than Anders.

Yes she had been an old lady, grey hair and all, yes Axl was almost positive he would know her if he saw a picture of her.

The doctor left after exchanging a strange look with Mike and when he came back a few minutes later a police man was with him.

The police man spread out about eight photos on the table and didn’t even get to open his mouth before Axl pointed at one of the pictures and exclaimed: “That’s her!” 

The police man shuffled the photos about twice more and had Axl pick out the lady he saw, Axl picked the same woman every time. 

“You sure this is her?” The officer asked and Axl nodded.

“Yes I’m sure. She said I was lucky to have a brother by me a soda and she called Anders pretty.” Axl snickered as he said the last. “Anders didn’t like that I think, but even my new best friend Zeb’s mum calls him that.” Axl said and shrugged. 

“So you didn’t eat you cake?”

“No I spit it out. Anders ate his though and the piece of mine I hadn’t chewed on.”

“Okay, thank you Axl you’ve been a great help.” The police officer said.

Axl beamed at him, but then his little face fell.

“Did the lady do something wrong?” 

“I’m afraid she did. You can be sure she won’t be getting any presents from Santa this year, unlike you who’s been a very helpful boy.” The police officer said meaning to cheer Axl up a little but he only started sobbing again.

“I don’t care about presents! I just want Anders.” He sobbed and buried his face in Mikes shirt.

“And we’ll do our very best to get your brother better, especially now that we know what to look for.” The doctor reassured not only Axl but all of them.

 

Sometime later when Val had also arrived and was now sitting with a sleeping Axl on her lap Ty walked up to Mike, where he was standing looking through the glass at the doctors and nurses flittering about Anders room, without really hurrying, but never still either.

“She tried to poison them didn’t she?” Ty asked in a matter of fact voice as he leaned against Mike.

“She did.” Mike confirmed. If Ty had guessed that much why deny it? 

The doctor had explained everything to Mike the second Val had arrived and taken Axl and Ty with her to look in on Anders through the glass. 

“Why? What did Anders, Axl and all those other people do to her?” Ty asked.

“I don’t know Ty. Sometimes the world is a scary place. And while you go around pretending that you know this, you don’t really expect any of the bad stuff to happen to you. It’s always the neighbour.”

“We should have stayed in Norswood then, we weren’t anyone’s neighbour there.” Ty said and Mike smiled a bitter smile.

“I don’t think it works like that Ty.”

“No I guess not.” Ty said and took hold of Mike’s hand.

“Mike? Will he be okay?”

Mike sighed.

“I don’t know Ty, but I sure hope so.”

The doctor had told Mike that it was quite amazing that Anders was in fact still with them since everyone else that the lady had served the cake had died during the first twenty four hours, and Anders had even had a double portion. 

“I’m with Axl.” Ty said and looked up at Mike. “Santa can keep his presents I just want Anders.”

“Me too buddy, me too.”

 

************

 

It’s with great reluctance, and even greater difficulty, that they persuade Axl and Ty that they should leave for the night.

“But Anders doesn’t like hospital or being alone.” Axl argues.

Part of Mike wants to point out that Anders won’t be awake before they are back again tomorrow at the earliest but he can’t bring himself to say that when the doctor made it clear that it’s not sure Anders will wake up .... ever. 

So he just tells Axl that they all have to sleep if they want to be there for Anders tomorrow.

None of them eat much at dinner, and for once Val doesn’t say anything about the waste of effort and food.

When it begins to get late Mike is about to move the mattress Ty’s been sleeping on in Axl’s room back but Ty stops him.

“I’d like to stay in here please.” Ty asks and how can Mike refuse him? So Ty stays in Axl’s room, and when Mike cheeks on them in the night Axl has migrated down to sleep beside his brother. On Anders’s mattress, Mike realizes and sighs as he straightens the blanket so it covers both of his youngest brothers. 

 

The 18’th drags by with the only good news being that there are no bad news, as does the 19’th and the 20’thiest.

 

Mike persuades the others to stay home and try to find any little bit of Christmas cheer they can on the 21’st. 

They decorate the long neglected tree that’s in dire need of some water, and it’s a pretty tree no one can deny that, but something is missing. 

None of them knew Christmas cheer could be that hard to find. 

And Mike who’s desperate by now has to go to the restroom and have a cry when his use of Ullr to hunt for the missing cheer leads him to Anders hospital room.

 

The 24’th dawns and none of them know what happened to the 22’end or the 23’th.

 

Val is uncertain what she should do with herself. She’s married to Mike yes, and she knows his brother fairly well by now but she’s not really part of them yet. And from the way the cling to each other to the exclusion of anyone else a part of her can’t help but wonder if she ever really will be one of them?

She wants to do what she can to make it as easy a time for everyone as possible but how do you do that on Christmas? How do you go on when you know part of you is missing? Though Val will freely acknowledge that Anders was her least favourite, she feels his absence like some dark cloud and she finds herself missing his dry humour, sassy remarks and rare but infectious laugh. 

And if she’s feeling like this then what aren’t the others dealing with?

 

“Should, should I start the duck roasting? Or, or should we forget about it?” She asks Mike and wrings her hands nervously. 

Axl had flipped when he’d seen the presents under the tree and howling begged Santa to come take them away and give him Anders instead. Ty was still soothing Axl by letting him feed Anders fish.

So now Val was almost afraid to do anything in case she triggered another episode for Axl.

“I don’t know.” Mike admitted and sighed for what felt like the millionth time since the 14’Th. “I think we should ...”

*RIIIIIING!*

“Hello? Yes speaking.” Mike answers the phone his shoulders tense. Then suddenly he sagged.

“Yes, yes I will, we will, I promise yes.” He all but sobbed into the phone. “Yes, thank you for letting me know.”

Val’s hand seemed glued to her throat. ‘Surely not... not on Christmas eve of all days.’ 

But the fact’s were clear, Mike’s shoulders were shaking. 

“Oh no...” She whispered and was about to say more when Mike shouted.

“Axl! Ty! Come in here.”

The both came running.

“Yes?” Ty asked but at the sight of tears on Mikes face he could feel his world start to crumble.

“I just had a very important phone call. Axl you have to keep your presents.”

“But..” Axl began little lip quivering.

“But Anders says he wants to see you face when you open up the one from him and Ty.”

“He’s, he’s awake?” Ty asks not daring to believe.

“Awake and according to his doctor severely pissed that he doesn’t get to eat duck tonight.”

“Yippy!” Axl shouts and everyone laughs out loud in relief.

“Can we go there now?” Ty begs.

“We’ll be off as soon as you are dressed.” Mike assures them and never have Ty and Axl gotten changed and in their coats quite that fast.

“I’ll put the duck in the freezer it’s not been frozen so it will keep till Anders comes home, and we’ll have Christmas again then.” Val says and Mike kisses her with a passion that leaves her breathless. 

“I love you.” He says. “Are you coming?”

“I’ll get the roast in the oven and everything else prepared for tonight, while you go spend the day with Anders. He’ll be all tuckered out by early evening after what he’s been through and we’ll have a little celebration to night as well with the rest of the food.”

“Ever practical.” Mike says and smiles as Ty and Axl call his name.

 

They all chatter like chipmunks in the car and on the way to Anders room, only stopping for a few seconds when they can’t talk because the smiles on their faces are to wide and the lump in their throats too hard to swallow until Anders smiles back and ask them what took them so long? And have they remembered to feed his fish?

Then the chatter is of again and as Axl all but throws himself at Anders and refuse to let go and Ty somehow also manages to fit into Anders’ bed and Mike can feel his heart start beating normally again he reflects that yes this year Santa did bring him not only what he wanted but also what he needed. 

 

So what if the Christmas celebration had to be pushed back a few days or weeks?

The people he cared for most was all still with him and that meant more than any material thing wrapped in sparkly paper and ribbons.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please comment an tell me what you think, or if you are just too shy then please a kudos means a lot too.


End file.
